The Windy Wolf PT 1
by SabrinatheMorpher
Summary: The great bay window now blanketed the floor with hundreds of tiny pieces of splintered wood and shattered glass. The odd piece of timber swung from its brackets attached to the window frame, broken and ruined. The bookcases that had flanked the window lay on their side, empty and smashed, their far-flung books flapping as the wind clutched their pages.


The storm raged with a renewed fury, bellowing in the sky over the tiny house. As the curtains whipped about, caught and torn on crooked shards of broken glass, wind roared in through the gaping chasm of the demolished window.

Turning his back into the glass while dropping to the ground, Link had sheltered his sister from the explosion as best as he could. "Are you all right?" he called over the din. His sister nodded quickly, eyes shooting toward the window. She looked shaken and scared, but beyond some scratches on her face, seemed unharmed. Link slowly helped her to her feet, surveying the situation. The great bay window now blanketed the floor with hundreds of tiny pieces of splintered wood and shattered glass. The odd piece of timber swung from its brackets attached to the window frame, broken and ruined. The bookcases that had flanked the window lay on their side, empty and smashed, their far-flung books flapping as the wind clutched their pages. Rain continued to drive into the room, harsh cold spittle that spattered in Link's face. Helping his sister back in her chair he began to step over the damaged furniture, making his way toward the window. The fallen bookcases would be best put to use as a temporary hoarding over the hole until the morning came. He'd have to dig out his friend's toolbox from the cellar, but once his grandmother returned they could all set about putting things back to normal. Still, the situation unnerved him. His eyes searched the room, an important piece of the puzzle missing. The hairs on the back of his neck trembled, a shiver still coursing down his body and making his whole frame tremble. Something wasn't right... Squinting into the darkness, Link couldn't see what had caused the impact, he took another step toward the window, still searching for evidence. The fire roared against the storm before suddenly giving up the ghost, chased from the room... Then it appeared... The shadow seemed to build from the floor upward, a low murky shape that stood out from the darkness with a definition all of its own... Link staggered back. As it rose first... It seemed to grow outward at the same time, filling the the gaping hole, that had once been repaired. He stumbled, the strength of his legs failing him, almost losing his footing as he backed up. Wood and glass clattered to the floor around the creature as the remains of the window fell from its frame. Outside, lightning flashed, adding a brief glimpse of illumination to the scene. Upon seeing the beast, Link's first thought it was a bear of some kind, but who had ever heard of a bear being bold enough to walk up to a house, let alone leap through its windows? It quickly became clear that the creature was far removed from anything that he'd ever seen, sharing little in common with the animals that inhabited Outset Island. A thick coat of oily black hair covered its heavy frame, a foul-stinking pelt that bristled with muddy rainwater. Heavy forelimbs swung down from its hunched shoulders, viciously clawed hands scraping the splintered floorboards around it. Smaller legs were bent double below, supporting the body, threatening to spring the great mass forward at any moment in a mighty bound. What appeared to be a long, fleshy tail wound out from the base of its torso, snaking back through the rubble toward the window. It stood some eight feet tall in all, dominating the darkness of the room. Whatever horror the body or the beast had created in Link and his sister paled in comparison when the fearsome head rose slowly from the black nest of fur on its chest. The long snout came into view, tapering toward the end where a cluster of long, sharp teeth jutted out from curling blood-red lips. Its breath rolled into the room before it, making Link gag at the stench. The foul air carried the scent of rotting flesh and disease, the stink of death and decay, sweet and sickening. Its ears were small and pinned back to its head, almost hidden in the glistening black coat. Two pale red eyes flashed from pitch-black sockets, narrowing with wicked glee as it stared back at its prey.


End file.
